Hero Day
by KamrynLynn101
Summary: It's no surprise to Adrien that everyone dresses up as Ladybug for hero day at his school, but what does he think when someone dresses as Chat Noir? Based of a post on Tumblr. Adrien/Marinette.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This story is based off of something that I saw on Pinterest and I think it was originally from Tumblr. I couldn't find an author for the au idea. So if anybody knows who it is, please let me know so I can give them credit.)**

 **~Hero Day~**

Adrien walked in the classroom and was immediately overwhelmed by black and red spots. It seemed that the whole class had decided to dress up as Ladybug for hero day. Even their teacher, Ms. Mendeleiev, was sporting a ladybug themed outfit. Adrien himself had gone all out. He'd tried to get as close as possible to the real thing, even down to the yo-yo at his hip. It had taken a little bit of convincing to get his father to drop the money on a Ladybug costume for his son. He shuddered at the memory. That was one conversation he didn't want to relive.

Glancing around, Adrien saw everything from Ladybug T-shirts to costumes of actual ladybugs. Chloe was even wearing a Ladybug ball gown that must have cost a fortune. It made sense, he thought. Ladybug was brave, selfless, and kind; everything a hero should be. Of course everyone would pick her as their hero. She was perfect... Still, He was a little shocked that not a single person had decided to go as someone else. An astronaut? Police man? Random guy from history? Ladybug seemed to have all of Paris, including Adrien, under her spell. Not that she actually had to do anything for people to love her. It was enough for her to show up, be herself, and the world was obsessed.

Adrien sighed as he put his bag down and sat next to Nino, who had on a Ladybug T-shirt and matching headphones. If only the real Ladybug was here, He thought dreamily. Although, If he really thought about it, he might not even know it was her, and just assume it was someone in costume. A couple of people had gotten their outfits creepily accurate. The where a number of wigs dotting the classroom. He'd like to say that he'd know his Lady anywhere, but well… he had done a less than stellar job at figuring out her identity so far.

Kim and Alix were already fighting over who had the best costume and who'd be the best at jumping on rooftops like Ladybug. Yikes, Adrien thought, that wasn't going to end well. Over their arguing, he heard Nino shout a greeting at Alya. As Adrien turned to say hello to her as well, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye, and they were dressed in all black.

He smiled like an idiot when he saw the ears and bell, overjoyed by the fact that someone chose Chat Noir to be their Hero. He had thought about going as his alter ego, but he couldn't risk someone figuring out who he was, and Ladybug was his real hero anyway. The fact that someone had picked him ? Well… it meant a lot.

The smile left his face and his jaw dropped to the floor when he realized who it was. The details on her costume were extremely accurate. Her hair was even out of its usual pigtails, and arranged messily on top of her head. Hairspray was used to glue her hair in a Chat like fashion. The only difference in her costume and Chat's was hair and eye color. The black mask made her eyes look even more blue than usual.

Adrien's eyes widened as his gaze shifted downward. The tight leather suit clung to every curve of her body, making her look extremely, um… Adrien gulped. Was it hot in here or was that just him? He shook his head suddenly. He should not be thinking these things about sweet, innocent Marinette who brought him homemade cookies and was always nice to him and everyone else in class. Seeing her dressed like this? Yeah, he needed to pull himself together. He blushed and looked away quickly, but not before Nino shot him a questioning look.

"Girl you look hot!" Alya shouted loudly as Marinette took her seat. She blushed furiously and sat down quicker than Adrien thought possible.

"Alya! Shhh!" She whisper yelled and looked around to see if anyone had heard.

"I'm sorry, but dang! Somebody call the fire department because girl you are smoking!"

"Allllya!" Marinette groaned and sunk her head down into her arms.

"Seriously though did you make that?" Alya asked a little more quietly.

Marinette lifted her head and nodded slowly. Her face was still as red as a tomato.

"It looks really good Marinette," Adrien told her honestly, careful to keep his eyes on her face. "You're really talented."

This caused her to blush even deeper. "T-Thank you. I like you too- Er, I mean, I like your Ladybug costume too."

Adrien smiled, "Thanks, I'm a big fan. She's amazing."

Marinette's eyes widened and she scratched the back of her head, "O-Oh! Right, yeah! She's pretty cool."

"I take it you're a fan of Chat Noir?" He prompted.

"Y-Yeah, I guess. L-Ladybug couldn't save Paris without h-him."

Adrien was happy to hear that someone appreciated him, and he thought she was going to leave it at that, but to his surprise she continued.

"And even though he doesn't look it, he's actually really sweet," She said, with more confidence now. "He's a big goofball, and a notorious flirt, but he always has Ladybug's back. And not to mention he's fiercely loyal."

She smiled as she spoke, and Adrien could tell she meant every word she said. He stared at her in awe. He had no idea Marinette thought so highly of him, well Chat Noir anyway. He wasn't used to being praised so sincerely, and had to admit it felt really nice. He didn't realize that he was once again smiling like an idiot while staring at Marinette without saying anything until Nino elbowed him in the side and shot another curious glance his way.

The blush returned to Marinette's face almost immediately. "At least t-that's what I could gather from the one time we w-worked together."

Ms. Mendeleiev called the class into session before Adrien could say anything else. He turned back to his desk with a smile still on his face and blushing slightly. He hadn't expected anyone to dress up as him for their hero, not when Ladybug was obviously the better choice. But Marinette's heartfelt words stuck with him. As did the look on her face when she said them, like she genuinely cared about Chat. Everytime he'd glance back at her he couldn't help the smile that would return to his lips. Once she even made a cat pun, and Adrien almost lost

He almost got away scot-free, but Nino seemed to notice that he kept looking at Marinette. Before the bell rang for class to get out, Nino mouthed at his friend "We need to talk." Adrien groaned. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

 **This was my first Miraculous fic! It's only a one shot, but I think that it was alright :) If anyone has any ideas for more one shots, please let me know. I'd be happy to write some more! Like always, your reviews are greatly appreciated. Follow me for more stories. (Also, if your reading this, comment "Hawkdaddy" and let me know if you get who I'm referencing. XD )**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Kamryn**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Thanks to all the amazing reviews you guys left, this is no longer a one shot. I hope you guys enjoy!)**

 **~Movie Date~**

 **Adrien Pov**

"So…" Nino started, "Marinette's pretty cute."

Adrien looked up at his friend. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going. Ever since Nino and Alya started dating, Nino had been trying to set him up with every girl that he showed a little more interest in than usual. It was nice of him to want to make Adrien happy, but he was already hopelessly in love Ladybug. No other girl would ever compare.

"I guess," He said, finally answering.

"You guess? Dude you were totally staring at her all of last period!"

Adrien sighed. He had been staring, and he didn't really have an excuse for that, so he unsuccessfully tried to brush the topic aside.

"So?"

"So do you like her? She _is_ really nice." Nino wouldn't let up.

"I do like her... as a friend." Adrien insisted.

"Whatever you say," Nino relented, realizing that he was getting nowhere. "But as friends, you guys should totally come to the movies with Alya and me later. It'll be fun."

"And sit awkwardly with Marinette while you guys make goo-goo eyes at each other? I think I'll pass."

"Awe c'mon. You know it wouldn't be like that."

Actually, Adrien figured that it would be exactly like that. But he didn't have any photoshoots today and he would like to get to Marinette better. Maybe ask her a few more questions about Chat Noir. So…

"Fine, I'll go. Just let me call Nathalie."

 **Marinette Pov**

"Tell me again why I have to wear something nice."

Marinette was currently trying on her whole closet, but nothing seemed to suit Alya's tastes. Everything was either too casual or too dressed up. She was currently trying on a hideous orange sweater that a relative had given her for Christmas last year. She sincerely doubted that Alya would want her to leave the house looking like a giant pumpkin, but hey, you never know.

"Just trust me okay!" Alya yelled as she turned and saw Marinette in her orange sweater. "Ewww, no." She wrinkled her nose at the outfit.

Marinette relaxed visably. At least wherever they were going required her to have a sense of fashion.

"You know," she told Alya reprovingly, "It'd be a lot easier for me to pick something out if I knew where we were going."

"Nuh Uh," Alya said wagging her finger, "I'll go pick something out for you."

When Alya left to explore her closet, Marinette sunk on the bed with a sigh.

"At least with Alya there is never a dull moment," piped up a voice from her side.

Marinette had to agree with Tiki. Alya had never ceased to amaze her with what she came up with. They really could be going anywhere.

"I just wish I knew where we were going so I could prepare myself."

"You'll be okay," Tiki comforted her.

"I know," She said, "I'm not actually too worried, I trust Alya."

"Ah ha!" came a screech from her closet, followed by a loud crash as something fell.

Marinette was starting to rethink that whole trust idea when Alya came out of the closet looking like she had just been through a war zone, but she was triumphant as she thrust out a pile of clothes to Marinette.

"Try these on."

 **Adrien Pov**

Nino and Adrien sat outside the theater waiting for the girls a good fifteen minutes before they actually showed up. Nino seemed pretty surprised by this. He explained that Alya was always the one to get on him about being late. It made perfect sense to Adrien though, as Marinette was late to class on a daily basis. Though, he can't really judge. He's been late to a number of things after he got caught up fighting an Akuma. His tardiness was one of the things about him that never ceased to annoy his father. Nino was just about to give them another call (They'd already called twice. Both times Alya insisted that they had just left Marinette's and were on their way.) When they heard a noise behind them.

"Alya!" Marinette shrieked, and then she said something that Adrien couldn't understand, but he was almost positive he heard his name.

"Sorry," Alya told her friend in a way that suggested she wasn't sorry at all, "You can't go home now."

Marinette's face was red when she walked towards them. Adrien immediately noticed how cute she looked. Her hair was still up in pigtails, but instead of her usual outfit, she was wearing a black skirt and black socks that came up over her knees. The pink sweater she was wearing looked really soft, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to rub his hand on her arm. _Bad Kitty!_ Adrien scolded himself. He ducked his head down quickly to hid the blush that was creeping across his face. What was with him today?

After he thought his blush had cleared, he forced himself to look back up at Marinette, who was obviously uncomfortable. Adrien felt bad for her. If she didn't want to be here, then Alya and Nino shouldn't have dragged her along. Especially if Adrien staring and acting like an idiot earlier in class was the reason Nino had dragged her along.

"Nino," He whispered into his friend's ear. "Did Marinette know where she was going tonight?"

"Well, Er-" Nino was saved from answering when Alya came up and planted a kiss on his cheek, causing his face to change to the same color as Marinette's.

"Sorry we're late." She said, "We had wardrobe troubles."

Adrien nodded like he understood, but he had no idea what wardrobe troubles actually meant. He basically wore the same thing everyday, and when he was at photoshoot, a stylist picked his clothes out for him.

"Anyway, we're here now. What movie are we seeing."

Both Adrien's and Marinette eyes went huge when they saw what they were watching. It was a perfect date movie.

" _Nino,_ " Adrien hissed.

He knew exactly what his friend was doing, but Nino refused to meet his eye.

"So should we get going? I already bought the tickets." He said nervously, eager to get everyone in the theater before Adrien or Marinette could protest.

As they were walked into the theater where "Love Squared" was playing, Adrien leaned down and whispered to Marinette.

"I'm sorry about Nino, I'm pretty sure this was all his idea."

Marinette jumped at his words, not realizing that he was standing right next to her.

"N-No, that's alright. I'm pretty sure Alya had something to do with it too."

"If you don't want to be here, I can call the Gorilla to take us home."

"No!" She squeaked, a little too enthusiastically, "I mean, I'm okay. T-That is if you're okay. We're already here, so we um…"

"Might as well stay." He finished for her.

He was glad that she didn't want to go home. Even though it was set up by Nino, He was looking forward to going to the movies with Marinette. As friends of course, his heart still belonged to Ladybug.

He actually had a really good time. Alya and Nino were disgustingly in love, as expected, but Adrien didn't mind, he was having a great time. He had gone out to get them popcorn (no movie was complete without snacks) so he missed the beginning. Marinette apologized profusely for him missing the start, and tried to pay him back but he refused. He didn't really care about the movie anyway, so he didn't mind at all. He just wanted to make sure that she was having a good time. The movie was extremely cheesy. It was about two people in disguise who fell hopelessly in love with each other and didn't know it. He was relieved to see that Marinette thought so too. She laughed right along with him at the main character obliviousness when the girl he liked declared her love for him.

"How does he not know it's her? It's so obvious." She snorted.

"I know. She has the same hair and eye color, same height, and you think he'd recognize her voice. It's not realistic at all."

They reached their hand into the popcorn at the same time, and Marinette pulled hers away almost immediately, brushing her arm against his.

"S-Sorry."

"No need to apologize," He told her. "We can get popcorn at the same time."

Adrien was pleased to find that her sweater felt amazingly soft, and kept trying to time his popcorn grabs so that he could feel it again. He's have to ask her what it was made of and then get a blanket made out of it, because that thing felt like a cloud!

Tiki and Plagg were under the seats and laughing along with the movie too, but for completely different reasons.

 **Thank you for all of the wonderful ideas! I didn't really use a specific one for this chapter, but I have a few saved for the future. You are still more than welcome to leave ideas; they really help to get the creative juices flowing. I'm going for a Rom-Com kind of feel for this story. Let me know what was your favorite part and what you want to see more of!**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Kamryn**

 **(P.S. comment "Catbug" if you're reading this.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Patrol~**

"You're in a good mood," Ladybug said to her partner.

It was dark out. They had just finished patrolling and were sitting in their usual spot at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Chat seemed like he was particularly giddy today. Ever since the beginning of their patrol, he hadn't stopped smiling. He was sitting close to her, and turned to look at her when he replied, so that she'd see his grin.

"I'm always in a good mood when my Lady is near."

"Silly Kitty." She shoved at his shoulder, causing him to grin even wider. "I meant that you seem happier than usual. Is there any reason in particular?"

"Not really." He said, and she could tell that when he was talking his mind was somewhere else.

"I just had a really good day."

"Oh yeah?" She teased. "What made it so good?"

He rubbed the back of his neck before answering. She knew he was trying to figure out how much he should share. Sometimes she hated the rule she'd made that they weren't allowed to know much about each other's personal lives. _It's safer this way_ , she reminded herself.

"Well, today my school had a Hero Day, where everyone dressed up as who they admired most."

Ladybugs heart stopped. Surely it was just a coincidence. Lots of schools probably had a Hero Day of some sort. Or did Chat Noir go to her school? He could be anybody. What if he was in her class? She shook her head quickly to clear her thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking like this. She had no interest in finding out Chat's Identity.

"I saw a lot of Ladybug's, I'll tell you that. Though no one compared to the real thing. " He smirked at her.

Ladybug smiled back. She had seen the same thing at her school too. Black and red spots had flooded her vision from the second she walked through the door. It was a little disorienting to see so many look-alikes. She had known people loved Ladybug, but she had always thought that it was out of gratitude for her and Chat saving paris from akuma attacks all the time. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea that almost the whole school picked her as their hero. She honestly didn't believe she was deserving of so much attention. It was crazy to think people admired her that much. It was something she'd had a really hard time getting used to when she had first become ladybug.

"Were you one of them?" She asked playfully.

"Of course." He smiled up at her. "After all, who do I admire more than you?"

For some reason, this caused her to blush. Chat was always flirting with her, but sometimes, like now, he was really sincere. It threw her off. She played it off like usual, but she was touched by his words.

"That doesn't explain why you were so happy." She told him, genuinely curious about what he would say.

"Amongst all the black and red spots, I saw someone dressed as me."

He said this quietly, like he was still shocked that someone chose him as their hero. Ladybug's heart broke a little for her partner.

"Is it so surprising?" She asked him. "You're amazing, Chat."

His face broke into the goofiest grin she had ever seen.

"My Lady flatters me."

"I'm serious Chat." She laughed and punched him in the arm.

He rubbed his arm like it hurt, but he was smiling.

"You'd better be careful. All this praise will go to a cat's head. I'm not used to it."

Her smile faltered. He was always saying things like this, and he didn't even realize. It made her wonder what his personal life was like. He was always quick to give her praise, but he never seemed to think that he was worthy of any. Sure, he made jokes about how great he was, but she had a feeling that he never really believed it. She wished she could make him see how important he was. How much Paris needed him. How much she needed him.

"Cat got your tongue?" He teased when she didn't say anything.

Ladybug made the smile return to her lips, not wanting to bring him down from his good mood.

"Tell me more about this Chat Noir imposter." She loved when he talked so joyfully about things, and she didn't want him to stop.

"She was really genuine. It seemed like she really thinks highly of me, and she's the sweetest girl I know. Present company excluded of course."

She no longer had to fake the smile that broke out across her face. She was so happy that Chat had finally found another person who admired him as much as she did. She was about to say so when her earing beeped.

"Better get going." Chat told her. "You wouldn't want to be _spotted_ de-transforming on your way home."

"Are you going home too?" She turned and asked before she left.

"Not yet. I've got someone I'd like to see first."

 **There's chapter 3! I think I'll be switching POV's quite often, and whenever I do it within a chapter I'll be sure to indicate. If there are any awkward/cute/funny situations you'd like to see Adrien and Marinette in, then let me know. This chapter was inspired by a review from Adrinette.** **I'm sorry this chapter was kind of short, hopefully I'll be able to make up for it with the next one.** **Thank you so so so much for all the support on this fic!**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Kamryn**

 **(P.S. If you're reading this, comment "Lucky Charm".)**


	4. Chapter 4

**~The Revelation~**

 **Adrien Pov**

Chat was perched carefully on the edge of Marinette's balcony. He wasn't exactly sure why he was here. Seeing her in class today dressed as him meant a lot. It made him want to find out more about her. Whenever she was around Adrien she was nervous and shy, but when he had worked with her to fight the Evilstrator, she was all confidence. Plus he'd been too distracted in the movie theater to talk to her more about Chat. He couldn't help it, she was just too cute.

Wait… Chat blinked. Did he think Marinette was cute? She was kind and smart and sometimes even brave. But he'd never really looked at her that way before. Ladybug had always occupied every corner of his brain. So why was he starting to notice Marinette now? He was saved from answering himself when Marinette barged on to her balcony, startling Chat and causing him to fall forward right on his face. Marinette turned and noticed Chat in a heap on the ground, butt sticking straight in the air.

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" She offered him a hand.

"Uh, Nothing! What are you doing here?" He asked while rubbing his cheek.

Marinette just raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh right, dumb question," He scratched the back of his head, "I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by and check on my Princess. A little kitten told me you're a big fan." Chat's usual grin appeared on his face as he slipped into his carefree persona.

He noticed that she was in pajamas, and her hair hung loose from it's typical pigtails. Her eyes were unfocused, and Chat realized guiltily that he had probably woken her up. He hadn't gone straight to her house after patrol, liking the few moments he got to himself flying through Paris, so it was pretty late. _I'll only stay a few minutes,_ he vowed, not wanting to make her too tired for school the next morning.

"What are you talking about? Oh, you mean Hero Day, right? Don't flatter yourself Chaton. I just wanted to be different. I knew everyone else would go as Ladybug."

"Oh?" He questioned, not missing a beat. "That's not what I heard. I heard you think I'm sweet."

"I'll have you know, I also called you a big goofball."

"So you don't think I'm fiercely loyal?"

"How did you-? Nevermind." She said, shaking her head. "Of course I do, I see the way you fight with Ladybug, But that doesn't mean that I don't think your puns aren't terribly cheesy."

"Cheesy? I thought my puns were really gouda."

Marinette groaned and put her head in her hands, and suddenly it was painfully obvious. Of course he thought Marinette was cute. How could he not? The way she scrunched up her nose when she was annoyed, and the way her eyes shone when she was talking about something she was passionate about, it was adorable. Just because he thought she was cute, didn't mean he liked her though. He still had eyes only for Ladybug. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Go home silly kitty. I have school in the morning."

"For my princess, anything. But only if I'm allowed to come back" He said playfully.

Marinette just smiled and waved goodnight before going back into her room. Chat took that as a yes and leaped from her balcony to the street below.

 **Marinette Pov**

Marinette shook her head as she watched Chat leave. _Silly kitty,_ she giggled to herself. That cat was always full of surprises. She thought back to her conversation with him earlier on patrol, and realized with a small smile that she must've been the girl Chat told Ladybug he was going to visit tonight. Her eyes widened suddenly when she realized some other things. Chat said he'd seen someone dressed as Chat Noir for Hero Day, then he visited Marinette saying that he "heard" that she had gone as him. That meant that Marinette must have been the person he saw, and since she had been the only one dressed as Chat Noir…

"Tikki!" She shrieked, and then covered her mouth, remembering that her parents were still asleep.

"What is it Marinette?" Her Kwami asked, concerned.

"Chat Noir goes to my school!" she whisper-yelled. "What if I know him? Do you think I've ever talked to him before?"

She gulped suddenly, "Chat heard what I said about him, that means he's in my class! Or he at least knows someone who is."

She looked at Tikki, who wouldn't meet her eye.

"Tikki?" Marinette questioned, then she gasped. "Do you know Chat's Identity?

Tikki looked up and opened her mouth to speak, but Marinette cut her off quickly.

"Wait, don't say anything. It's better for both of us if we don't know. It's safer that way, right?

Marinette sighed, she was so confused. It was her who made the rule that her and Chat shouldn't know each other's real identities, in case someone were to find out and use it against them. Or in the unlikely event that one of them were to get akumatized. It would have been a nightmare if Chat knew who she was when they fought Dark Cupid. He could have accidentally told the whole world Ladybug's identity.

Logically it made sense, but the illogical part of her wanted nothing more than to know who Chat was behind the mask. Now that she knew he went to her school, it would be impossible not to wonder if everyone she met was Chat Noir, if everyone she talked to was her silly flirtatious kitty. She went to bed that night feeling more conflicted than she had been in a long time.

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been really busy with cheer practice this summer, but no matter! Here is this chapter for you :) What do you think? A big thank you to everyone who has given me ideas for this fic: Adrienette, Lmb111514, Sp8403, and a bunch of guest reviewers. If I forgot to give you credit for an idea, let me know, and I'll be sure to do so in the next one. I really appreciate all of your suggestions, they are super helpful, even if I don't use them. I might even use some ideas for a future story. So let me know if there is anything you want to see our two clueless heroes get into!**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Kamryn**

 **(P.S. comment "Bugaboo" If you are reading this)**


	5. Chapter 5

**~The Dance~**

 **Marinette Pov**

Marinette was on cloud nine. Adrien had asked her out. On a date. A _real_ date. She couldn't focus on anything else the whole way home. How could she? The love of her life asked her out! Not even thoughts Chat Noir broke past her daydreams of what the date would be like. A school dance wasn't exactly what Marinette had imaged as her first date with Adrien. She had been thinking more along the lines of candlelight and rose petals, but she would take what she could get. She would agree to a date even if it were behind a dumpster.

Marinette flopped down on her bed with a dreamy sigh. Something she had always dreamt of, but had never thought would actually come true had finally happened! And what made it even better was that Chloe had been there to watch! A part of her mind nagged that Adrien hadn't really asked her on a date. That he had just asked her to go out of pity. She quickly told that part to shut up. Nothing could bring her down today. She was on top of the world! Well, nothing except…

"Tikki!" Marinette shrieked and sat up suddenly, her eyes as wide a saucers.

"What is it?" Her worried Kwami immediately flew to her side.

"I have nothing to wear!"

Tikki sighed, "You've got to stop doing that. I thought there was a real emergency."

"This _is_ a real emergency." Marinette cried. "If I meet Adrien looking like the bride of Frankenstein, he's never going to ask me out again."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you have something," Tikki tried to console her, "What about that dress you finished two weeks ago?"

"It's too formal, and the one I made before that is too casual." Marinette groaned buried her head in her pillow. "This is hopeless. Adrien's going to see how awful I look and never talk to me again."

"Marinette," Tikki tsked. "You could never look awful, and you know Adrien isn't like that anyway."

"You're right. I still need something to wear though. That's It!" She jumped up suddenly. "I'll make a new dress."

Tikki seemed relieved when Marinette was no longer sulking, but her peace was short lived.

"But the dance is Saturday, which is tomorrow. I can't make a dress in one day Tikki. I don't even know where to begin."

Tikki let out an exasperated sigh. How could a girl's mood change so quickly?

"You can do anything Marinette. I believe in you. As for the dress… You said Adrien liked your Chat costume right? So make a Chat Noir themed dress, it'll at least give you something to talk about."

Marinette smiled up at her Kwami. She was thankful, definitely not the first time, that Tikki had found her.

 **Adrien Pov**

Adrien waited outside of Marinette's house nervously. His palms were sweaty and he kept glancing at his watch only to realize he wasn't wearing one. He had no idea how this happened. One minute he was just sitting in class, taking notes when… Okay, so he knew exactly what happened.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The bell rang to release them for the day. Adrien was really looking forward to the weekend. There were no photoshoots scheduled and he didn't have a fencing lesson because his instructor was on vacation. He would be able to spend some much needed time with his friends and just relax for the first time in a while. He had completely forgotten about the dance until Chloe sauntered over with an expression on her face that Adrien knew far too well._

" _Adrikins!" She squealed and wrapped him in a bear hug._

 _Adrien automatically tensed up and unsuccessfully tried to remove her hand from around him. Chloe's grip was as strong as a viper's._

" _I can't wait to go to the dance with you! I already picked out my dress, It's amazingly flattering. Of course you'll have to get a red tie so we can match-"_

" _Uh, Chloe?"_

 _Adrien was suddenly exhausted. He couldn't stand here and pretend that he was happy to go to the dance with her. There was no way he could do it for a whole night. Adrien might have been a model, but he was no actor. All he wanted was a fun, relaxing night with his friends, and spending the whole time with Chloe would make it anything but that. Chloe released him and grabbed his hand instead._

" _I can't go to the dance with you, because I'm going with someone else." Adrien smiled to himself. It was a perfect excuse._

 _Chloe immediately released his hands and glared at him._

" _With who?" Oh._

" _Er-" Adrien panicked. He just said the first name that came to his mind. "Marinette?"_

 _He heard a little squeak from behind him, but it was soon drowned out by the sound of Chloe's shrieking._

" _Marinette?! How could you take her to the dance instead of me?" She turned her glare on Marinette. "You're going to the dance with him?!"_

 _Marinette shot a quick glance at Adrien before replying._

" _Y-yes?"_

" _How could-?"_

 _Adrien cut her off before she should continue and things got even more out of hand._

" _Look at the time, don't want to keep Guerilla waiting." He turned to Marinette. "I'll pick you up at eight?"_

 _Marinette nodded numbly. As Adrien turned to leave he heard Alya whisper loudly to her friend._

" _Girl. Did Adrien just ask you out?"_

 _Out of the corner of his eye he saw Marinette turn the deepest shade of red he had ever seen. The entire class was staring at him as he left. Nino just gave him a knowing smile and a not-so-secretive thumbs up._

 _End Flashback_

This was completely 100% his fault. But even though he hadn't planned on it, and he still felt a little guilty, he didn't regret asking Marinette. He even found himself looking forward to tonight. He just hoped Marinette didn't mind. She was so nice, he hated to take advantage of her like that. He would have just apologized and canceled, but Nino had assured him he had it on good authority (Adrien assumed he meant Alya) that Marinette was okay with this. The thought helped to calm Adrien's nerves as he walked up to her door and forced himself to ring her doorbell.

Adrien's jaw dropped to the floor. Marinette was stunning. Her hair was down from her usual pigtails and curled expertly. Each piece seemed to fall around her face perfectly. She was wearing light makeup that enhanced her natural beauty. And that dress? Wow. It was simple, but to say she looked great in it was an understatement. He could help but notice that Marinette looked great in black. The sleeves fell off her shoulders elegantly. A green ribbon cinched in her waist and was tied delicately into a bow at her back. The bottom was flowy, stopping just above her knees. The whole dress swayed with each movement she made. Adrien quickly composed himself.

"You look beautiful," He told her truthfully.

Marinette blushed, "T-thanks. You too. Er-I mean handsome. You look very handsome."

She looked away shyly and Adrien thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Plagg snickered from Adrien's coat pocket as if he could read his mind. He suddenly noticed her necklace. It was silver and rested just below her collarbone. At the end dangled the face of a black cat with bright green eyes. Adrien's face broke out into a very Chat-like grin.

He offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

 **I thought this chapter was really cute. I hope you guys do too. Be prepared for part two coming soon! Tell me what you think in the reviews, and don't forget suggestions are always welcome! I have a lot of ideas for future chapters, and I'm really looking forward to writing them! Thank you so much for all of your support on this fic!**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Kamryn.**

 **(P.S. If you're reading this, comment "Cataclysm!")**

 **Okay, you guys asked for it. I'm not kidding when I say it's cringe worthy. This is a Crack fic about, well, you'll see. It's just meant to make you laugh and not to be taken seriously. I came up with the idea from the help of Hadespuff. It will be posted at the end of each chapter in small parts that are out of order. I hope you enjoy.**

 **All's Fair in Love and War: Part 1**

 **Read at Your Own Risk.**

The phone felt cold in Adrien's hand. _Just do it._ He told himself. Three simple numbers, that's all it took.

"Adrien, stop. Think about what you're doing."

"What I'm doing?" Adrien was furious now.

How could his father stand before him acting so calm?

"What about what you've done? I can't believe you! All the secrets and the lies! What could you possibly hope to gain from this?"

"Adrien, please," his father pleaded.

Adrien almost felt bad for him. He was his father after all, and even though Gabriel Agreste had always been distant, Adrien had always loved him. And he had always thought, despite everything, that his father had loved him too. But no, what his father had done was too disgusting, too vile. It was unforgivable.

"I have done nothing wrong," Gabriel tried again.

"I'm sorry father," Adrien turned away, "what you did was awful. It's sick. Claiming to be in love with a 15 year old girl? Stalking Marinette? Sending her love letters? I can't even look at you."

With that Adrien walked out of the room and called the cops on his own father.


	6. Chapter 6

**~The Dance: Part 2~**

 **Marinette Pov**

…"Shall we?"

Adrien offered his arm out to her. She hesitated to take it, but only for a second. They were almost out the door before her parents showed up.

"Wait, wait! I want pictures." Her mom rushed over to stop them.

She was clutching a big camera, already clicking away. Her dad trailed behind seeming just as enthusiastic. Marinette had to shield her eyes from the harsh flash.

"Maman," She pleaded.

"Okay, just a few more pictures. Say cheese!"

Marinette was opened her mouth to protest some more, but she felt Adrien snake his arm around her waist and smile candidly at the camera. Okay, so maybe a few more pictures wouldn't hurt.

After her mom had taken about a thousand pictures, they finally made their way out the door. As the brisk night air hit her shoulders Marinette shivered. She had not designed this dress with warmth in mind.

"Cold?" Adrien looked at her with concern.

Before she could nod her head he had already shucked off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Marinette could have died right then and there. She was wearing Adrien's jacket. She was wearing _Adrien's_ jacket! Which was still warm from his body heat and smelled just like him. She inhaled deeply. He smelled strongly of cheese? Whatever. She was wearing Adrien's jacket! Once they got to his limo Adrien, always the perfect gentleman, opened the door for her.

"After you princess."

"Thank y-you."

Had she been in her right mind, Marinette would have realized that only Chat called her this. But as it was she was lucky if she could remember her name. Adrien closed the door behind her before walking over to his side. An awkward silence ensued after he got in the car and Gorilla started toward the school. Marinette panicked. Should she say something? Marinette opened her mouth to say anything, she had no idea what, but was saved from sounding like an idiot when Adrien began to talk.

"So," He scratched the back of his head. "Chat Noir again huh? You must really like that guy."

Marinette was confused before she looked down and remembered what she was wearing. Great. With this and her costume from hero day he was going to think she was an obsessed gown. Why had she listen to Tikki?

"He's okay I guess." She shrugged.

Adrien face fell at her words. "Just okay?"

Right, she had listened to Tikki because Adrien had liked her Chat costume. Stupid Marinette. He was probably a fan of Chat's.

"I-" Before she could answer they pulled up to the school.

"We're here," Gorilla informed them from the front seat.

Adrien quickly got up to open her door. Marinette swooned. He had the best manners. Marinette's eyes widened when she saw the gym. It was decorated perfectly. Streamers hung from the ceiling and from the walls. Balloons were scattered everywhere. Different colored lights made the ordinarily dull gym glow with vibrancy. She shouldn't have expected any less. Alya was on the decorating committee after all. They had even somehow booked Jagged Stone to provide live entertainment. Marinette was once again snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Adrien's voice.

"Can I take your coat? Well, I guess it's my coat." Adrien chuckled slightly.

Marinette blinked a couple of times before she processed what he said. It was pretty stuffy inside. She nodded handed him his jacket. He went off to go find somewhere to hang it when Marinette saw Alya waving her over.

She was wearing a cute orange dress Marinette made for her birthday and Nino had on a matching tie.

"Girl, you look stunning, no way is Adrien going to be able to resist you after tonight!"

Marinette blushed at the complement, choosing to ignore her friend's Adrien comment.

"Thanks, you look amazing too."

"Well I should, Paris's best fashion designer made it for me."

Marinette beemed. How had she gotten such a good friend?

"I'm really glad you like it."

"Quick question." Nino interjected. "Was that Adrien's jacket we saw you wearing when you came in?"

Her blush was all off the confirmation they needed.

"Oooooh," Alya squealed. "You guys are so going to get married."

"Who's getting married?"

Marinette hadn't noticed Adrien come back. She shot Alya a look that said " _Don't say anything if you want to live."_

"Oh! Er-My cousin!" She blurted out quickly.

"Well, tell them congratulations for me. I love weddings."

"Then I bet you can't wait to have your own. I wonder who the special girl will be. Do you have anyone in mind?" Nino questioned him.

Marinette elbowed Nino in the side as a warning and then focused her attention on Adrien. She was really curious about what he was going to say.

"Oh shut up," He shoved his friend playfully. "You know the answer to that one."

Alya and Marinette exchange a glance. _What did that mean?_ She could tell that Alya was about to question him further, but their conversation was interrupted with a squeal.

"Adriekins!" Chloe wrapped Adrien in a bear hug. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

She pretended like she suddenly noticed Marinette standing next to him.

"Oh, hi Marinette. I didn't know they were letting hobos into the dance."

"Chloe." Adrien untangled himself. "Don't speak to Marinette that way."

Marinette was flattered, but she could handle Chloe.

"Why? She's dressed like a hobo. And is that another Chat Noir outfit? What are you, obsessed with him or something? Chat's stupid, Ladybug is obviously so much better than he is."

That's It. Nobody insulted her friends.

"You'd be lucky to have a friend like Chat. He's amazing and funny and sweet, everything that you're not. And he and Ladybug are a team. Chat's just as important as she is. Do you think Ladybug would be able to save Paris without him?"

 **Adrien Pov**

Adrien stared at Marinette in awe. She sounded so sure talking about how great Chat was. Earlier in the car she had just said that he was okay, but she obviously admired him. Hearing her stand up for him to Chloe made him like her even more. A new song came on and Adrien held out his hand to her.

"Would you like to dance?"

Marinette just stared at him for a minute before smiling and taking his hand. He lead her right past Chloe, who watched them walk out onto the dance floor, gaping like a fish. She huffed away in a storm of anger, yelling for Sabrina to follow her.

Dancing with Marinette was extremely entertaining. Once she got over her nervousness, she was a really amazing person to hang out with. She wasn't a great dancer, but she didn't let that stop her from having a good time. She actually made Adrien laugh when she busted out her robot. And Marinette was laughing right along with him. She did this little snort thing when she laughed. It was adorable.

Earlier, when Nino had asked him who he wanted to marry, he didn't hesitate. There has always been only one girl for him. Now, as he was dancing and having a good time with Marinette, he wasn't so sure. _What are you thinking? Of course you want to marry Ladybug. She's your soulmate._ Adrien sighed. He didn't know what to think anymore.

Suddenly a slow song came on. Everybody partnered off, including Alya and Nino. Adrien didn't hesitate to ask Marinette to dance with him. She nervously wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently rested his hands on her waist. She was so warm, and she smelled really good. Adrien covertly tried to take a whiff of her hair. She smelt just like vanilla and freshly baked cookies. He groaned inwardly. Adrien could not resist baked goods.

Marinette glanced up at him nervously and bit her lip. She had the biggest blue eyes. Adrien couldn't help himself, she was just too freaking adorable. He lifted a hand from her waist and placed it carefully on her cheek, smoothing away a loose tendril of hair.

"Marinette." He whispered softly, almost to himself.

He had no idea what came over him. It was probably her intoxicating scent. Adrien was acting like a madman and the only explanation was that he was not in his right mind. Cookies could do that to a person. He leaned in slowly. She let out a little gasp and her arms tightened around his neck, pulling him closer. Her eyes closed a split second before his did. He could feel her breath on his lips. They were so close. Adrien inhaled deeply and-

"I am the Admiral! Surrender to me so that you can live up to your potential!"

 **Hahaha! Sorry about that ending, but I couldn't have them kiss just yet. I really liked this chapter and I hope you do too :) I'm also glad that you guys like the crack fic. More too come! Any ideas are still welcome. I also have some ideas for future fics so stay tuned! I love Adrinette so much! almost as much as I love Marichat. Like I said, this story is going to be mostly fluff, so prepare your feels! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and favorites! I can't believe that this was originally meant to be a one shot.**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Kamryn**

 **(P.S. If your reading this, comment "Spots On!")**

 **Okay, crack fic time! Keep in mind that's these snippets are not in order. Read at your own risk.**

Adrien remembers the exact moment he realized his father was a pedophile. He was over at Marinette's working on a school project. He didn't mean to snoop, honestly. Marinette had gone down to get them snacks and Plagg knocked over some papers on her desk. He tried to quickly pick them up before Marinette got back and couldn't help but notice they were hand written letters. From his father.

He knew it was an invasion of privacy, but he was too curious. Why would his father write Marinette? If it was about something fashion related he would have just had Nathalie email her. He read over the letters quickly and suddenly became sick. These were obviously love letters. Confused Adrien put the letters back and sat on Marinette's bed.

There had to be an explanation for this, right? He just needed to call his father and hear the perfectly reasonable explanation for sending his underage classmate love letters. He dialed his dad's number eagerly, wanting to hurry up and know the reason behind letters so that all would be right in the world again. Adrien's eyes got huge when he realized he heard father's ringtone. Coming from inside of Marinette's closet.


	7. Chapter 7

**~The Admiral~**

 **Marinette Pov**

Ladybug was not in a good mood. She was _so close_ to kissing Adrian. Just thinking about it made her dizzy. His lips were almost touching hers, then the akuma attacked and well, here she was. She'd couldn't remember what reason she'd given Adrien for having to leave. Whatever it was, he seemed to buy it. Ladybug hoped that all her friends had managed to get somewhere safe. They were probably fine though. The akuma didn't actually seem to be all that _bad._ Was it possible to have a good akuma?

He called himself The Admiral and was apparently scorned by his mentor. The person he'd admired most, who'd told him that he'd never live up to his true potential. Now he was going around and turning everyone into the person they looked up to. The logic was supposedly that if everyone was a mentor, then no one could be. It didn't really make sense to her, but whatever. At least he wasn't causing too much harm on the city.

Ladybug had half a mind to leave Chat to deal with it just long enough for her to get her kiss with Adrien. But The Admiral was still set on getting their Miraculouses and delivering them to Hawkmoth, so she'd have to get her kiss another time. So far, he'd managed to evade all of their attacks.

"Chat!" she called out. "Over here."

Chat had showed up to fight the akuma just before she did. Ladybug couldn't help but wonder if that meant he'd been close by. She shook her head. This was definitely not the time to try and figure out who Chat was. Not that she actually wanted to know.

"You go and distract him. I think that the akuma is in his watch," She said when Chat came over to her.

"As you wish my lady," Chat bowed and then took off straight towards The Admiral, landing on his back with a flying leap.

Ladybug quickly looked for an opening to grab his watch. She wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Adrien was waiting.

Chat was doing a more than effective job at distracting the akuma. Ladybug took the opening and threw her yoyo so that it wrapped around The Admiral's wrist, pulling her up. Ladybug almost grabbed the watch when he turned around quickly, flinging Chat into the side of a building. She scarcely had time to worry about her partner before she was hit with a beam of energy.

 **Adrien Pov**

"Ladybug!" He yelled and got to his feet.

He leaped towards her when he saw what The Admiral was about to do. He'd made it to Ladybug just in time for them both to get hit with the beam. _Curse Plagg's bad luck,_ Chat thought as him and Ladybug both tumbled to the ground. He got up quickly and dusted himself off. Ladybug was staring at him with a strange expression.

Chat couldn't help but stare back. She was dressed like him. Down to the exact detail.

"My lady," He smirked. "You look paw-sitively purr-fect in black."

 _And also strangely familiar,_ he thought to himself as her nose wrinkled into an annoyed expression.

"Come on Chaton," She told him. "Let's hurry up and get this akuma. I've got places to be."

Chat wondered what those places could be, but he listened to his lady and ran after the akuma again. He wasn't surprised to find that when he looked down he was dressed as Ladybug. He was surprised however, when he glanced over and saw his lady rushing into battle using his baton. She hadn't hesitated, even though she didn't have her usual weapons she was still as fearless as ever. In that moment, he was more in love with her than ever.

He was painfully aware that not long before he had been about to kiss Marinette. Chat inwardly groaned. Even though he technically hadn't done anything wrong, he still felt like he'd cheated on Ladybug. He had no idea what had gotten into him. She just looked so cute dressed as Chat, and he'd been hanging out with her a lot more than usual. He'd never realized just how amazing she was. But his heart belonged to Ladybug, it wasn't right for him to lead Marinette on when he couldn't return her feelings.

"Chat!" Ladybug called out.

Chat quickly snapped back to reality and jumped into action. He and Ladybug quickly got the situation under control. She broke the watch and the tainted butterfly flew out.

"Chat, the akuma." She reminded him

He quickly captured the butterfly and threw the Lucky Charm, a mirror that he used to point the sun into The Admiral's eyes long enough for them to get the akuma, up in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything was returned to normal in an instant. Chat was back as Chat and, unfortunately, Ladybug was back as Ladybug. Simultaneously, both of their Miraculouses beeped, signaling that it was time for them to detransform. Ladybug grinned at him before taking off.

"You make a really attractive Ladybug," She winked.

Chat blinked at her and she laughed at his expression.

"Bye Chat!" She turned and left.

Chat smiled as he watched her go, and then remembered his date with Marinette. He gulped. How could he tell her that he didn't like her after he'd tried to kiss her? He had no idea.

 **Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, school just started and I've been really busy. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently from now on. Sorry that this chapter was short, I suck at writing fight scenes. But that means more fluff! So it's okay :) Please leave more ideas in the reviews if you want me to update faster, even if I don't use them they help a lot with writer's block. A big thank you to Cinder-chan for the idea for this chapter and MysNis1206 for the last one. Like always, please follow, favorite and review if you want to see more of this story**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Kamryn.**

 **(P.S. If you're reading this comment "Stormy Weather")**

 **Crack fic update:**

 **(Read at your own risk)**

Adrien and Marinette just got back from visiting his father in jail. He shuddered at the memory.

"We are never going back there again," He informed his girlfriend.

Adrien had been extremely uncomfortable. The whole time his father made goo-goo eyes at Marinette and he kept professing his love to her. The strange thing is, Marinette didn't seem all that bothered by it.

"I kind of feel bad for him," Marinette said quietly while playing with her hair.

"How can you feel bad for him? He's a pedophile and a stalker, he was hiding in your closet for pete's sake!"

Marinette shrugged, "It's not his fault he's in love with me. Most men have difficulties resisting my _lucky charms_."


	8. Chapter 8

**~Patrol~**

 **Adrien Pov**

The Dance was cancelled due to the Akuma attack. Adrien was guiltily relieved that he hadn't needed to confront Marinette about the kiss. He still took her home and was nothing less than a gentleman, but both of them had been awkwardly quiet throughout the whole car ride.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I had a great time tonight," Adrien said truthfully when he walked her up to the door._

 _He didn't regret asking Marinette to the dance. The night had been fun, even if it had ended badly, even if it made him the most selfish man alive._

" _Me too," Marinette blushed_

" _See you at school?" He asked quickly, eager to be gone so he could stop feeling guilty._

 _Marinette nodded, though she seemed a little disappointed. She opened her mouth to say more when her parents suddenly called from inside the house._

" _Marinette, how was the dance? Did you and Adrien have fun?"_

" _He better not have tried anything. I may be a baker, but I still know how to deal with trouble."_

 _Both Marinette and Adrien blushed this time, and she quickly hurried inside._

" _Y-yeah, see you at school."_

 _She gave him a small smile before the door clicked gently closed and Adrien rode home in silence._

 _ **End Flashback**_

He would have to let her know eventually, but he didn't want to think about that right now. It was almost time to meet Ladybug for patrol. Surely she'd be able to keep his mind off of Marinette for a couple of hours.

 **Marinette Pov**

Ladybug sighed as she waited for Chat to show up. She was hoping that she and Adrien would be able to pick up where they left off. That was twice now that they had come close to kissing. Twice now that they had been rudely interrupted. And this time it wasn't even for a play; Adrien had actually wanted to kiss her. Akuma attacks didn't exactly create the right atmosphere though. His mood seemed to change on the way home from the dance. She could tell he was trying to hid it, but he looked almost guilty. She didn't have time to ponder it though, as Chat was suddenly right beside.

"You're late," She said as she looked up at him. He had his usual grin plastered on his face that ordinarily made her want to hit him.

"Actually, you're just early, My Lady."

Ladybug smilled. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to be here a couple minutes early," she teased.

"Ah, but this," he gestured to his face, "takes time. Not all of us have the advantage of waking up already gorgeous."

She snorted as she laughed. Chat was always able to take her mind off of things.

"Are you admitting that you're not always the handsome kitty you claim to be?"

"Of course not, only that you don't have to put in the extra effort the rest of us do," He said, throwing in a wink for good measure.

"Silly Kitty. Has anyone ever told you that flattery gets you nowhere in life?" She ruffled his hair as she talked.

"It's not flattery if it's true," He purred, eyes closed.

Ladybug drew her hand back suddenly.

"Did you just purr?" She asked, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

Chat started blushing furiously while she tried to contain her amusement.

"I can't help it," He informed her "It comes with the suit."

Ladybug laughed softly, "Come on Chaton, let's start patrol."

 **Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. My computer has been broken and I haven't had time to get it fixed until now. I do plan on continuing this fic. I'll be really busy, but i'll still try to upload as frequently as possible. As always let me know what you think in the reviews. Also if you have any ideas for future fics that you want to see happen let me know! I've already written the next chapter, so it should be up soon!**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Kamryn.**

 **(P.S. If you're reading this comment "Master Fu")**

 **Crack fic update:**

 **(Read at your own risk)**

Marinette didn't know why she went back to the jail. She certainly hadn't told Adrien that she was going to. But here she was, sitting on one side of the glass waiting for her stalker so that she could talk to him. She was flattered by his affection sure, but that didn't mean that she loved him back. She honestly had no idea what she was doing here. Maybe she just wanted to get some closure.

Suddenly Mr. Agreste appeared and sat down opposite from her, on the other side of the glass. She picked up the phone hesitantly.

"Marinette, you came back."

"I wanted to talk to you without Adrien."

"About what?

Marinette shook her head, she didn't know the answer herself.

"We'll in that case, I've also been wanting to talk to you with out my son's presence."

Marinette nodded. Maybe that's why she'd come, to she if he'd say anything different without Adrien there.

"I know you don't return my feelings, but if I ever want this to work, I need to be honest with you. There is a part of me that I have kept hidden from you and everyone else."

Marinette knew where this was going, was wondering actually if he would ever bring it up.

"I know you're hawkmoth, and I'm sure you've figured out that I'm Ladybug by now."

Gabriel Agreste nodded. "I see, well then I want you to know that I plan to stop the akuma attacks, If I had know that you and my son were Ladybug and Chat Noir, I never would have-"

Marinette squeaked.

"Adrien is Chat Noir?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Marinette Pov**

Patrol had been exactly what Marinette needed to take her mind off of Adrien, unfortunately that left her room to remember the startling realization that she had come to just a couple of days before. Now that she was back at school, her head was filled to the brim with crackpot theories of Chat's identity.

Who could he be? The kid with green eyes in the class below her? No. Chat was neither short nor chubby. The janitor? His hair was blonde, but his eyes were the wrong color, also She was pretty sure that Chat was close to her own age. Marinette shook her head. She was acting crazy; if she had any idea who he was she would have figured it out by now. Also she didn't want to entertain the idea of Chat being a creepy old janitor any longer.

Marinette sighed as she closed her locker. Why was she trying to figure out who Chat's identity in the first place? It had been her who wanted to keep their identities a secret. Any and all problems she was having now due to that fact were definitely her fault. She made her way around the corner to her classroom when she ran into something warm. All thoughts of Chat Noir flew straight out the window.

"Oh! A-Adrien! Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"I think it's me who should be apologizing." He scratched the back of his head and Marinette looked at him quizzically. "Listen Marinette, I-"

"Take your seats! Anyone not sitting when the bell rings will be marked tardy."

 **Adrien Pov**

He needed to tell her. All night he stayed up thinking about what he would say to her, and he still came up blank. Maybe he was making to big a deal out of it. He was sure Marinette would understand; she wasn't the kind of girl who would blow up in his face or call him a bastard for leading her on. That almost made it worse. How could he do such a thing to such a nice person? He was planning on telling her that morning, but then class had started and the coward in him had been relieved that he didn't need to tell her yet. At lunch he couldn't find her so instead he complained to Plagg about what a horrible person he was.

"Quit being such a drama queen." Plagg told him around a mouthful of cheese. "You did a crappy thing and now you need to own up to it."

"But what if Marinette hates me?"

"So what? It's not like you killed her family or anything. I'm sure she'll be hurt, but she'll forgive you eventually."

Adrien sighed, for once Plagg was right, but it didn't make him feel any better.

 **Marinette Pov**

She was running late, again. She was just supposed to make a quick stop at home during lunch to grab a textbook she had forgotten. Her and Alya were going to meet up when she got back and then go off campus for lunch so that they could dissect her date with Adrien in private. Then she lost track of time and, so that Alya wouldn't be mad at her, she decided to bring back some cookies. Unfortunately, the cookies took longer than expected to get because her parents were busy with customers. Now she had missed lunch and if she wasn't careful then she would also be late for class.

She was so focused on getting to class on time that she didn't notice that someone was coming around the corner. She ran into him forcefully enough to knock both of them off of their feet. He recovered before she did and offered her a hand. She took his hand and then looked up only to be startled by the green eyes staring back at her.

"Careful now princess. In the future it might be a good idea to watch where you're going if you plan on hurtling fifty miles per hour down the hallway."

As he helped her up she did a double-take. _Princess_. Only Chat called her that. Her heart stopped beating as she looked at him again: Green eyes, messy blonde hair, right height, right age… she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Woah there." He said steadying her. "You might've hit your head harder than I thought. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

Marinette forced her mouth to work. _Say something! Anything!_ She told herself.

"Oh um no. No! I'm perfectly fine, _seeyoulaterbye!"_ She sped off before he could say anything else. Her head was pounding. She walked into class in a daze, and sat down. Alya looked at her questioningly. Marinette opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. She was at a loss for words.

"What were you talking to Felix about in the hall?"

"Huh?" Marinette vaguely registered that she was being asked a question.

"Felix? In the grade above us? You were talking to him and then you just ran away."

 _Felix._ Chat's name was Felix. For some reason she couldn't put them together as one person in her brain. She knew that they were, but for some reason her brain just wouldn't make the connection. Alya looked back at her expectantly and Marinette realized she was still waiting for an answer.

"Oh um, I thought I was going to be late to class, and then I ran into him because I wasn't paying attention."

Alya chuckled. "Poor Marinette, I should've guessed it would have been something like that. I thought maybe you skipped out on our lunch plans to go have a clandestine meeting with an older man."

Marinette blushed at the thought of her doing anything like that, then she remembered that Felix was Chat and her blush deepened. Alya thought that she had skipped out on lunch to sneak off with Chat! The idea was preposterous. Not that Alya knew Felix was Chat, but still! She opened her mouth to speak but Alya wasn't done with her yet.

"Speaking of which, where were you? I waited all hour for you!"

Marinette instantly felt guilty.

"Sorry, I lost track of time, I brought back cookies though!"

Alya perked up immediately. "Girl, you know I can't stay mad in the presence of your cooking. Don't expect me to share though."

Marinette grinned. At least that was one problem she didn't have to deal with.

 **What did you think of this chapter? I know that Felix's eyes aren't actually green, but I realized that after I already finished the chapter and I was to lazy to go back and rewrite it. What do you think of Marinette discovering "Chat's"** **identity** **? Poor Clueless Marinette. Like always please review and P.M. me for any future fic ideas.**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Kamryn**

 **(P.S. comment "Pound it" if you're reading this.)**

 **Crack fic update:**

 **(Read at your own risk)**

Adrien had been getting bombarded with questions about his father being in jail ever since the new was released publicly. Marinette, being the amazing person that she is, was waiting until adrien was ready to tell people about it. He decided he probably owed his friends an explanation. He took a deep breath in before adressing them.

"My dad's in love with Marinette."

There he said it. He was waiting to be met with looks of disgust, asking how he could stand to be related to such a deplorable person, but nobody said anything. They didn't even move.

"Well somebody say something." Adrien couldn't take their silence any longer.

Alya was the first to speak.

"I always did think Mr. Agreste was kinda hot."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Nino?"

"Sorry dude I'm with Alya on this one, your dad totally has this whole "sexy super villian vibe" going for him."

Did no-one find it weird that his dad was a pedophile who was in love with his girlfriend? Marinette must have notice his shock because she immediately tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry, maybe one day you'll be able to look as irresistible as him. He is your father after all."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Adrien Pov**

Something was off. Marinette had been extremely out of it since lunch. She was really spacey when Mrs. Mendeleiev asked her any questions. He also overheard Alya questioning what was going on with her. Her eyes weren't focused and she had an expression on her face said she was somewhere else all together. It's not like Adrien was watching her or anything, it was just hard not to notice.

When the bell rang after school, Adrien tried to talk to her again, but she was gone before he had the chance. He spent all day working up the courage to apologize and he didn't even get a chance. How would he ever be able to set things right with Marinette?

 **Marinette Pov**

Marinette was out of class as soon as the bell rang. She had spent all day trying to put Chat and Felix together in her mind. It made sense, she guessed, but something was off. " _It's probably just because I don't know Felix very well_ ", she told herself. She wanted to rush home and give herself time alone to think. She was almost out the school doors when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Where are you going, Princess?"

Marinette stopped suddenly. Felix- _Chat Noir,_ was right behind her. Except he wasn't talking to her, she noticed as she turned in the direction of the voice. He was standing by the lockers talking to a short girl with long black hair.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The girl teased back.

"Yes, Bridgette, I think I'd like to know if my girlfriend-"

Marinette didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Girlfriend? Chat Noir had a girlfriend? " _Of course_ ", She thought. " _Of course he has a girlfriend. He's sweet and funny and kind and of course he has a girlfriend- But then why was he always flirting with me?"_

Marinette had a lot to think about, but suddenly, she wasn't in the mood for thinking. She didn't hear Adrien calling her name, she was already out the door. And the way home, she tried not to think about the fact that he called her Princess.

 **Hopefully you don't hate me for not posting in forever, sorry about that by the way. I don't really have a good excuse. I know This chapter was really short, but I'll make up for it by posting a chapter tomorrow. It's already written so It won't be a long wait ;) Please leave suggestions for future chapters or even new fic ideas. Like always please review :)**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Kamryn**

 **(P.S. If your reading this comment "Ladyblogger")**

 **Crack fic update:**

 **(Read at your own risk)**

Did his friends like Mr. Agreste more more than him? A month ago Adrien would have said definitely not, but now he wasn't so sure. At least he knew Chloe still liked him. His whole world hadn't been turned upside down yet. He decided a normal conversation was exactly what he needed right now. He took out his phone and dialed her number.

"Hey Chloe."

"Adrien?"

Okay, it was a little weird she didn't call him by his usual nickname, but Adrien let is slide.

"Yeah it's me, can I, uh, ask you something?"

"Okaaayy...,"  
"You don't- um" Adrien took a deep breath to steady himself. "You don't like my father more than me do you?" He tried to keep the pain out of his voice, but it was impossible.

Chloe was quiet for a second before she spoke.

"Oh Adrien…" She sounded sad, like she could understand how difficult this all was for him. Finally. Finally someone who wasn't crazy.

"I thought you were smarter than that."

Wait what?

She continued. "I was obviously only talking to you to get closer to your father, but he's in love with stupid Marinette. Why can't he see how much better I am? You'll put in a good word for me won't you Adrikins?"

Adrien hung up the phone without responding. He was suddenly furious. Why was everyone in love with his dad?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Marinette Pov**

Marinette didn't know what to think. She always knew that Chat was a flirt, but he always said that he only ever flirted with Ladybug. What was the protocol for this? Did she tell Bridgette? What would she even say?

 _Hey, you don't know me, but your boyfriend is constantly flirting with me, well not me necessarily… Oh and sometimes we meet at night to run around the most romantic city in the world, just thought you should know._

Marinette groaned and buried her head in her hands. Why was everything so complicated? Why was that stupid cat so… so...? Stupid! Nothing made sense right now. Everything was much simpler before she found out Chat went to her school. She'd been obsessing over it ever since, and just couldn't let it go until she knew who he was. Why had she ever worn that stupid costume? None of this would have happened if she just dressed up as Ladybug like the rest of her school. She couldn't have worn the full outfit, someone could've figured out her identity, but there was a Ladybug inspired dress sitting in the back of her closet that she could have worn. It was probably laughing at her pain right now. Stupid Chat. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid-

She was interrupted from her turmoil by a crash outside of her window.

"I am the Potassinator!"

Marinnette sighed. This was going to be a long day.

 **Adrian POV**

Something was still off. Except instead of with Marinette, it was Ladybug who was acting funny. Normally they would have laughed together at the idea of a banana themed akuma, whose one goal was to "Bring more potassium to the citizens of Paris!" But she didn't laugh him. She hardly even looked at him. Chat had known Ladybug for a long time and it almost seemed like she was mad at him. But that was crazy right? He didn't think he'd done anything wrong, so Ladybug shouldn't have a reason to be upset at him…. Right? Right. He was probably just being stupid. Everything was fine and they'd go back to normal in no time. Ladybug was probably upset at something that had nothing to do with him. But as the fight progressed he wasn't so sure.

Normally, they worked together perfectly. Normally, they would know what each other would do before they would do it. Normally, they were a perfect team. But today they were completely out of sync. An akuma like this would have usually been easy to deal with, but they kept running into each other and messing up. Chat tried to lighten the mood with some of his usual flirtations, only to end up making things worse. He was starting to get frustrated at the whole situation. By the the time the finally managed to capture and purify the akuma it was late and both of their moods were worse than they started. Chat really hoped things wouldn't always be like this from now on.

 **Marinette Pov.**

Ladybug knew she wasn't being fair to Chat. It wasn't his fault that she knew his identity, but she was tired and upset and… well, she didn't really have a good excuse. They stood around awkwardly after the battle, neither one of them really knowing what to say. Chat started to hold up his hand for their their usual fist bump, but seemed to think better of it.

"I guess I should get going," He said finally.

Ladybug nodded. "Yeah, "l'll… bye." She finished lamely.

Chat turned and left quickly, leaving her on the roof with her thoughts.

Ladybug knew they couldn't go on like this. It wasn't fair to Chat. It wasn't fair to Pairs. She couldn't let her feeling get in the way of her duty. But at the same time she couldn't she Chat the same way. She knew that was stupid. She knew he was the same person in or out of the mask. It was just… weird. Ladybug sighed. If only she could just talk to him.

Her eyes suddenly brightened. That was it! I was so simple. Chat was still her friend; they could work through this. With renewed energy she lept of the roof in the same direction Chat had gone. She was only a little bit behind him, it wouldn't be that hard to catch up. She looked around excitedly and saw him duck into an alley.

"Chat!" She called as she rounded the corner. They'd talk and work it out and everything would be fine!

Chat's eyes were wide as a blinding green light covered them both. It illuminated his featured perfectly. There was no mistaking who was standing in front of her.

"Ladybug! I-"

"Y- You're not Felix." She interrupted dumbly.

"Huh?" Adrien was flabbergasted. "No, I-"

Ladybug didn't hear him. She was too consumed in her own thoughts. Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir, Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste. Adrien. Not Felix. Adrien. That meant…

"Oh my God." Ladybug realized aloud. "I'm in love with Chat Noir."

 **Guess the Chat's out of the bag huh? Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, but we'll see :/ Like always please review and leave suggetstions!**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Kamryn.**

 **(P.S. if your reading this comment... *sigh* I'm all out of ideas, just comment what color your hair brush is or something)**

 **I don't have time to post a crack fic update today, but there will be one on the next chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Holding out Hope~**

" _Oh my goodness." Ladybug realized aloud. "I'm in love with Chat Noir."_

 **Adrien Pov**

Ladybug was in love with him. She was in love with _him._ Adrien honestly didn't know how he made it home. He must have stumbled aimlessly through the streets and eventually made it back to his house. Now he was lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He had been for the past three hours.

What did it even mean that she was in love with him? She had only said it when she found out he was Adrien. Did that mean she knew him in his everyday life? It didn't bother him that Ladybug knew his identity, she had always been the one who insisted on keeping their personal lives secret. The only thing that would have worried him was if she hated him outside of the suit, but she didn't. She loved him. She _loved_ him!

"Plagg she loves me!"

"I know kid," Plagg was obviously exasperated by this point. Adrien had been going on like this for hours, "I was there."

"She loves me," Adrien sighed and then sat straight up in his bed. "What does it even mean that she loves me? Will this change anything?"

"Well she probably wants to smash her face against your face and you definitely haven't done that before."

Adrien's eyes got wide, "You think?"

"Think about it this way," Plagg took a bite out of his cheese nonchalantly and then resumed talking again with his mouth full, "You love Ladybug, right?"

Adrien nodded.

"And you want to smash your face against her face right?"

Adrien blushed but nodded again.

"Then it only makes sense that she'd want to do the same thing to you!"

Adrien didn't think he could get any redder. He honestly didn't know how to process this information. Ladybug, the girl he's been pining after forever, was in love with him. She might even possibly want to kiss him. His brain just couldn't handle it.

"Don't stress about it kid." Plagg tried to be reassuring but the sentiment was diminished by the fact that he was stuffing more cheese in his mouth.

"Don't stress? Don't stress?!" Adrien couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Plagg, Ladybug is in love with me and I haven't the slightest clue what to do. She always rejected me as Chat and now she's suddenly in love with me? It's like having to fly before you ever learned how to walk. I'm doomed to failure!"

Adrien dramatically flopped back down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Plagg just rolled his eyes. He'd lived with Adrien long enough to know that sometimes you just had to let him worry. Suddenly, Adrien sat up again.

"Hey Plagg…? Why _did_ she reject Chat Noir? I mean, if you think about it, we _are_ the same person. Same face, same voice... same me. I know I'm a little more polite and reserved when I'm out of the mask, but I'm still the same person right? So why does she only like me as Adrien?"

His thoughts began to spiral. Did Ladybug actually hate the jokes he made all the time? She always _said_ she hated them, but Adrien had always thought that it was kind of their thing. He made stupid puns, and Ladybug pretended that she was annoyed by them. But what if she actually detested them, and him too as a result? Was she actually disgusted by his constant flirations?

Plagg broke him out of his thoughts before he could entertain them any further. "First of all that's stupid. You know Ladybug likes you as Chat too. She even said you were amazing. You two are partners. And how do you know she didn't love Adrien first? You won't let yourself like Marinette because you're too in love with Ladybug to ever give her a chance. How do you know it's not the same for her? I'm not saying that it is, but it's definitely a possibility. One thing I do know is that you are dumber than I thought if you think Ladybug only likes you as Adrien."

Adrien didn't respond. He wanted to believe what Plagg said was true, but he knew better than to get his hopes up. He'd been let down too many times before. Still, Adrien couldn't help the kernel of hope that flared up in his chest.

 **Marinette Pov**

She was in love with Chat Noir. She was in love with _Chat Noir!_ Marinette honestly couldn't remember how she made it home, but here she was, and now she was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had been for the past three hours.

Chat Noir, her partner, her best friend, was none other that Adrien Agreste. The boy she had been in love with ever since he gave her that stupid umbrella. Marinette shoved her face into her pillow and screamed. This could not be happening! She had told him, _told_ him, that she loved him, had blurted it out right there in the middle of that alley. How could she be so stupid?

And to think, she thought Chat had been Felix! Why was she always screwing up? At least now she didn't have to tell Bridgette that her boyfriend was constantly flirting with her. But that meant that…

Adrien was constantly flirting with her! At night she ran around the streets of the most romantic city in the world with Adrien! Adrien was her partner! With whom she was constantly pressed up against and fighting with in close quarters. Her head spun as she recalled all the awkward situations her and Chat got into while fighting Akumas.

Suddenly she shot straight up. She had kissed Adrien!

"Tiki, I think i'm going to faint."

"Not again Marinette! You're being silly! I don't see want the problem is. You know Chat Noir likes you, and now you know that he's Adrien, which means that Adrien likes you. You should be ecstatic! You don't even have to worry about confessing anymore."

"But he doesn't know it me," She said in a small voice as she looked up at Tiki. "He doesn't know that Ladybug is actually just the clumsy, stuttering girl who sits behind him in class, and once he does he won't like me anymore."

"Oh Marinette," Tiki said gently. "That's just not true. Didn't Adrien ask you to the dance?"

Marinette nodded.

"Wasn't Adrien about to kiss you at that dance before an Akuma interrupted?

Marinette squeaked but nodded again.

"So obviously he _likes_ the clumsy, stuttering girl who sits behind him in class, otherwise why would he do those things?"

Marinette didn't respond. She supposed Tiki was right. Why was it so hard to believe that the boy she'd loved forever finally liked her back? _Because things like that only happen in TV shows,_ she told herself. Still... she couldn't help but hold out hope.

 **So It's been what? Over a year? Better late than never am I right? Ha, haha... sorry about that. This chapter is appropriately named "Holding out Hope" because even though it's been over a year since I've added on to this story and over two years since I started it, people still follow, favorite, and leave reviews. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I guess we'll find out! Like always I love to hear your reviews and suggestions! They're the reason this story isn't over yet.**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Kamryn**

 **(P.S. if your reading this comment what your reaction was when you saw this story had an update because I'd honestly really like to know).**


End file.
